bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentei Moeru
Overview Tentei (Also known as Ryujin, Gouka and Gakidou, Makaze) is an Arrancar with a strange ability to use both Resurreccion of a normal arrancar and the Shikai and Bankai of a Soul Reaper. This is thought to be derived from the fact unlike most hollows, when he formed as a hollow he was capable of remembering his human life, which gave him a hatred of the hollow race. As he devoured hollow after hollow he slowly(by his standards) became a gillian and then even became an Adjucha and Vasto Lorde. He spent one century training using techniques based on the Soul Reapers he had seen, and found that he too could use Bankai. After following Shuhei he was soon asked by the head captain of the meaning of his intrusion, since he hid his presence they believed him to be an evil person. He soon declared that he was there to slay hollows, he engaged the captain of squad six in battle to test his skill as a Soul Reaper, when fighting it becomes clear his Zanpakuto is different, capable of at first using four "songs". Each "song" is a different element and the higher the number the more destructive power the element has, his powers over these elements are then divided into six "movements" or techniques with a forbidden seventh movement and what is known as "absolute movement". The current guess to why he is capable of utilizing such magnificient power is simply, he mixes reishi from the atmosphere into his own spiritual pressure to create colossal power. He does this a lot but has some serious drawbacks. Personality and History A strange, slightly eccentric and yet serious personality, while self-aware he retains belief in justice, loyalty and honor as he was born during the Heian era, the era of Samurai. He was taught to follow the art and had since kept such beliefs, however he is tempered from the sins of the past. He went crazy in a fit of rage after a traumatizing event, then went on a killing spree and was then drugged to retain this identity, he became known after his own Resurreccion sword's release, "Ryujin Makaze" or "Dragon King" "storm caused by the devil". The names that followed he gained by being a ruthless, merciless killing machine, unable to stop. When he gained control once more he escaped the world beyond even Hueco Mundo he trained as a Soul Reaper for the next century. Due to this his personality at times goes dark, either by becoming extremely self-hating or by going into a rage in which he destroys all in his wake. He has killed countless beings, to even fathom the number needed to sustain a Vasto Lorde for as long he has lived one would have to think of someone who ate six times a day and times that by a hundred, over the centuries he consumed twenty times the needed number. His half-hallow half-Soul Reaper abilities were caused when he first became a Vasto lorde centuries ago and ripped off his mask and then saw a Zanpakuto at his side, again this is thought to be caused by his human sentience. His history in war is great as at the age of thirty-two he died at the battle of Don-no-ura fighting for the Taira (emperor's) clan, the Genji clan had taken over. He has raised children, although none ar biologically his, he often chose gillian that intrigued him and turned them into Adjucha. He taught some of his legendary technique of mixing reishi and spiritual pressure together to some of these children and the art of bushido to others, he is a strong believer in justice and once others attack he will try to spare their lives. He is incredibly old, being over eight centuries old, and has gathered experience in many forms of battle, considered to be the King of Hollows to almost all that heard his name. Abilities Hand-to-hand combat: He has fought countless battles during his reign of tyranny as the "Dragon King" and gained unbelievable speed, strength, power and experience, strength easily almost double that of a captain in this form of combat. Swordsmanship: Following the teachings of his Samurai heritage he practices with his sword all the time, in addition to using his Zanpakuto as a katana in the beginning, and has trained himself in this during the time he was known as the "Dragon King" by cutting through hollows and devouring their flesh. Shunpo: expert at this even being able to use this eight times in the time it takes a lieutenant-level officer to use this once at full speed Cero: his normal cero is pure black and shoots for miles obliterating all that get in his path, with a nearly endless amount he can shoot out of any point without so much as a glance at the opponent, this unaltered cero is easily able to take on even five Grans Rey Cero blasts, all due to his being an arrancar Grans Rey Cero: this cero is a lot larger and capable of decimating kilometers. Grans Rey Cero mix: he mixes the reishi and spiritual pressure and instead of releasing a normal cero he begins releasing a powerful cero, formed from his fourth song, the song of lightning and thunder, this technique if used by him, can deciminate entire fleets without hope of blocking it, dodging is only capable if the opponenet is a Vasto Lorde of the highest caliber or higher Cero armor: just like it sounds it is when he utilizes one of his three ceros to create energy of destructive nature around his "Second Skin" creating the "third skin" or "cero skin" due to its nature it can destroy the body and can only be safely used within his Resurreccion form and even then the time limit is ten minutes. Zanpakuto Former Zanpakuto Releases Shikai Releases: In his released Shikai form, his blade becomes that of a chineese straight sword with a white blade and silver guard with the engraving of a dragon on both the guard and the face of the blade, the command to release is lengthy due to its force "Awaken Ryugami and destroy all that lays within your path" First Song: The first song is all based around water which hardens to ice when released in Bankai form First movement (Mizu): a high-powered blast of water similar in style to a cero but with less impact Second movement(Mizu): a condensed ball of water used as a canon ball to be released at enemies Third movement(Mizu): a spear-shaped shot that collapses against an enemy's skin with such force it actually burns the skin that made contact Fourth movement(Mizu Gokusha): a ball that ensnares a person and holds them inside while burns the skin from raw friction Fifth movement(Mizu): a torrential rain that burns the skin of enemy's from contact, again due to friction Sixth movement(Mizu): an armor-like substance forms around part or all of his body Second Song: '''the second song is based around the earth element and its effects First movement(Haitsuchi): making jagged rocks crack upwards from the earth Second movement(Haitsuchi): breaking down the stones and earth around you to form weapons. Third movement(Haitsuchi): making stones and earth fly around him like a tornado, cutting the enemy's skin due to speed Fourth movement(Haitsuchi): creating armor from the stone and infusing it with spiritual pressure to harden it further Fifth movement(Haitsuchi): breaking apart the earth and creating giant walls of sand or stone Sixth movement(Haitsuchi): the abilityt to break all stones down and infuse the reishi within inside you to become super-powered '''Third Song: the third song is all based around the wind element First movement(Kaze): a gust of wind that blows away all projectiles that strengthens as his anger and or power grows. Second movement(Kaze): a gale that acts like a hammer and knocks people down with raw power Third movement(Kaze): a wall of wind that pushes away all lower-level intruders Fourth movement(Kaze): a sphere of condensed wind that either crushes the individual or explodes causing condensed winds to fly around and cut the enemy's skin Fifth movement(Kaze Houkou): a gale condensed into a single path that rips the earth to shreds with ease Sixth movement(Kaze Houkou): being able to summon blades of wind, as many as twenty-eight with finely condensed power making it able to rip apart the earth with the greatest ease. Bankai Releases: the Bankai released state is not much different than the blade's color turning black and the golden light of the dragon turning crimson red, the command for this release is "Ryugami Kurai destroy all that is and blanket the worlds in an endless darkness". Fourth Song: this song is based around lightning and thunder First movement(Monosugoi): using reishi and spiritual pressure mixture to create an explosive reaction that imitates lightning, after the power had been released the spiritual pressure inside the blast converts to reishi and he is capable of doing this over and over again Second movement(Monosugoi): using the explosive lightning power to create a shield that lasts very short periods but disentegrates all that touch it. Third movement(Tenka): a small cero-lightning hybrid designed for destroying all in one's direct path Fourth movement: spears of lightning that are formed quickly and thrown with ease, however the number of these is rather low due to lack of training Fifth movement(Tenka Enrai): the strongest version of the cero-lightning hybrid used in the Soul Reaper state by attaching the lightning to one's Zanpakuto Sixth movement(Tenka Raiden): letting the lightning flow through him, meaning that he can use a literally endless amount of variations on his techniques, even a mock cero because this is indeed the strongest lightning his Zanpakuto can produce. Fifth song: the fifth song is all based around fire attacks First movement(Kaijin): his Zanpakuto is covered in a blanket of fire and then transformed into the fire itself, able to change shape to his will, however it is the weakest flame due to the amount of reishi infusion needed which weakens his body Second movement(Kaijin): his Zanpakuto shoots waves of flame, blanketing areas entirely, but the more to be summoned forth the less intense the flame Third movement(Kaijin Bakuha): a flame that explodes and shatters the object in contact with it Fourth movement(Kaijin Bakuha Gobou): flame connect to form a pentagram with him in the center and explode once they meet the point of the pentagram that creates a meter deep, meter wide crevice in the earth Fifth movement(Kaijin Bakuha Masurao): an explosive power capable of tearing apart some of the strongest objects, also causes a shockwave once it explodes, blinding the enemy for a minute or so Sixth movement(Kaijin Bakuha Masurao Shintai): a angelic creature in the form of a woman made from fire appears and hunts down the enemy, only capable of using this for so long before the angel bursts apart Sixth song: all based around shadow First movement(Shadou Hochou): to transport within shadow Current Zanpakuto releases 'Hollow Abilities' Once in hollow form he is capable of tripling his power in all aspects, even before Ryujin reawakens within him he is at least at the level of power where it would take three or four captains to take him on at absolute full power, the above abilities soon begin to mean nothing as his true hollow form can utilize all of his abilities. Since his power is "complete" only when in this form the other abilities are ones unlike his true hollow abilities, and once engaged in this form if angered, he can then awaken the Ryujin within him. By awakening Ryujin his old demonic self, in which his only thoughts are that of carnage he gains strength and is capable of a multitude of mysterious powers, only few are known as of now. Binding: the power to force all mid-level or lower Vasto Lorde into submission by mere force of will, and cause immense pain on them Hollow creation/manipulation: the power to use his Dragon King's eyes to force all Adjucha or lower-level hollows to his will, to polymorph and splice hollow cells together to create new hollows, this state is only possible when he becomes Ryujin, this is the utter manipulation of hollows, not just the mind but the cells, the body to create hollows that only follow him Myouou: '''a flash of light that emanates from his body and utterly destroys something without a trace of evidence that the destroyed object even existed to begin with, it leaves no trace and is only capable of using this once in the "perfect" state in which he is neither Tentei nor Ryujin but an emptiness, an absence of existence, can he achieve this power '''Infinite evolution: a mysterious power the Ser Transcendte want that is said to allow them to become godlike. Weaknesses His power created by mixing the atmospherical reishi and his inner spiritual pressure has two serious drawbacks, due to the internal energy bursting from within his body cannot handle too much and in fact it is stated that if he hadn't become a hollow this power would had sent him to his death. The power weakens the user, and beyond the fact he's part hollow, if he was lower than a Vasto Lorde as a hollow his body would have either exploded into a mass of reishi or have been crippled to the point he would never be able to do so much as draw out Shikai. Since this is a very real danger the more higher-class "songs" start to draw out a bestial nature, seeing as his mind was fractured this nature has named itself after his Resurreccion release "Ryujin Makaze". The stronger the move he uses the more he has to confront this aspect of his soul, the rage brought on by a killing loneliness, this rage only changes his personality. He can access certain abilities only when in this form but each time he becomes Ryujin he loses a little control, and if he were to lose one too many times he could be utterly consumed by Ryujin. Alongside the fact his body is physically weakened after he uses too much energy, he in turn cannot use even the most basic forms of Kido, otherwise it will release itself as an explosion aimed at him or cause an explosion inside his own body due to the extra reishi he fused with his spiritual pressure.